PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT - CORE A: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ! The Administrative Core will provide cost-effective and centralized organization, administration, coordination, monitoring, support, and management of the INTERACT Consortium as a member of the larger CMCRC to facilitate achievement of the overall goals of the Consortium. This Core will provide administrative and managerial oversight, effective and proactive leadership, and emphasize INTERACTions among Project and Core Leads to support the development of medical countermeasures (MCM). Core A will ensure scientific rigor through radiation physics/dosimetry support and biostatistical oversight. Core A will also provide oversight of authentication plans, ensure appropriate randomization, blinding, and control groups, and minimize biological variability by requiring use of both sexes in all experimental studies. Core A will also encourage new opportunities for research collaborations as well as education and training of students and early career professionals interested in the radiation sciences and MCMs. Core A is supported by a full-time project manager, a program administrator, and an accountant. The Core also includes an External Scientific Advisory Group (ESAG) comprised of industry, regulatory, and scientific experts. To measure success and monitor progress, the Administrative Core will hold a monthly meeting with all Project Leads and Core Directors, a biannual strategic review of operations, and an Annual Research Retreat. Ad hoc meetings will be held as needed. Tactical evaluations will take place biannually to ensure projects remain in scope, on time, and on budget. Core A will provide sound fiscal management to ensure best value to the government. Core A will coordinate closely with the Coordinating Center Core to ensure that all data is shared with program officers at NIAID/NIH, the program-wide CMCRC, and the field in general as rapidly as possible. !